


sleep mornings with the gfs

by wlwchiaki



Series: My slightly longer one shots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FxF, Lesbian Character, Multi, POV Lesbian Character, Snugglefic Challenge, danganronpa - Freeform, this makes me feel so safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwchiaki/pseuds/wlwchiaki
Summary: A very fluffy one shot that's fem reader x miu x kaede :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader
Series: My slightly longer one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	sleep mornings with the gfs

It's a quiet sort of morning, the kind where everyone’s energy is so low that nobody gets out of bed until the sun is much too hot and bright to stay under layers of blankets. However you’re awake, a fresh brewed cup of coffee in your hand. It’s the mix Ryoma got you for your birthday, since he had a tournament in Colombia and bought you some- it's dark, it’s rich, and oh-so wonderful to drink early in the morning. 

While you’re bundled in the purple cover of the bed and sitting upright, your girlfriends are fast asleep on both sides of you.

On your right, Kaede has her arms wrapped around a candy corn squishmallow. It’s one you got her, and it has a witch’s hat since it was a halloween special. Her cheeks are red, and her mouth is slightly open as she breathes softly in and out. The sun illuminates her blonde eyelashes, fluttering slightly as she dreams.

On the left side of you is Miu, who has her head of messy pink hair atop your pillow. You adjust yourself slightly with a smile so her head is resting softly on your shoulder. The shield that Miu carefully puts up to protect herself has been slowly melting away the longer you’ve dated her, but only when she's asleep you can truly see her vulnerability. Her eyebrows are relaxed and she has a smudge of oil grease on her cheek, presumably a forgotten spot from the hours she spends in her workshop.

Kaede stirs from her sleep, shifting so her head bumps softly against your arm. 

“Hmm?” She slurs, rubbing her eyes. She forgot to wipe off her mascara last night, so a faint back line appears under them.

“Morning!” You sing softly, quiet to make sure you don’t awake your other girlfriend.

“Morning.” She yawns, stretching her arms across your shoulders. She nestles her head into the crook between your neck and shoulder.

The two of you sit like that for a while, watching the steam from your coffee twirl up into the air. 

Kaede reaches out and grabs your hand, tracing the veins with a light finger. You notice her short nails are rough and unpolished.

“You wanna paint nails today?” You murmur, flipping your hand around and squeezing her’s.

“Hmm.” She pauses, considering the offer.

“You’re not as good as Rantaro, but sure.” You give her a faux offended look and elbow her in the side. She giggles and nestles back into you.

“Because of that I’ll paint them green. Or… grey.” 

“That’s a punishment? Those are my favorite colors.” You roll your eyes, a grin slowly creeping onto your face.

“Those are not your favorite colors.”

“They are so.” 

“Sigh.. I guess I’ll give you your favorite colors then.” Kaede frowns and pokes her cheek with her finger, thinking hard.

“On second hand… give me a color I don’t like, like purple or pink.” You playfully push her, and she laughs a bit too loud. Miu grunts from your shoulder and scowls at her girlfriend.

“I’m sleeping ya virgins.” She wraps her arms around you, as if to claim you from the evil that is Kaede Akamatsu. Even though you’ve been dating her for a while- it still feels so rare to feel Miu touching you. She was always so hesitant, and it felt strange to have her trust you now. 

“Good morning to you too, Miu.” Kaede says brightly. Her purple eyes are clearer and more awake now, and you can tell she’s itching to get out of bed.

Kaede kisses you quickly, and kisses Miu as well. She crawls out of bed, her feet landing in fluffy white bunny slippers.

“I’m gonna run to the corner store for canned coffee, do you guys want anything?” Miu simply nods in response, which we both know means an ultra rosa monster energy. 

“No thanks.” You gesture to your half full cup of caffeine.

Kaede leaves shortly. You and Miu are still lying together, but you start to get the same frenzied feeling Kaede was getting.

“Are you ready for life yet?” You kiss Miu’s cheek softly. Her cheeks turn pink.

“Noooooooooo.” She groans, wrapping her arms tightly around you.

“Do you want until Kaede’s back with caffeine?”

“Yesssssss.” 

So the two of you sit like that, the warmness and hope of the sunny morning flooding your senses.

Everything’s okay, and no matter what happens, it will be.


End file.
